A Ranger's Godly Adventure
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Guess you can always count on Naruto to find something that lands him in trouble, which pretty much what happened, the only difference is he managed to save a few people running from a giant bull-man monster, but now the question is where is he, why is he here and where did the strange suit and weapon came from, but the answers might come after waking up. Up For Adoption.


**It seems Dragon Sage God has asked me to make another triple crossover one-shot for him, he assures me this will be the last one with a Ranger in it.**

 **A Ranger's Godly Adventure**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Forest in Fire Country**

Naruto was tired, him and Jiraiya have been training for hours, along with having weights on his arms and legs, they were on their last few months of their 3 year training trip, focusing on Naruto's basics, with Jiraiya trying to improve his unpredictable fighting style, granted Naruto was a brawler at first, but when Jiraiya began helping Naruto with a style of fighting, the gennin improved greatly, now they were using weights for his strength and speed, which thankfully, Jiraiya allowed Naruto to remove so he can get use to his strength and speed.

But at the moment, Jiraiya vanished to another of his "Spy-network," meaning a brothel, telling Naruto to remove his weights and relax under a nearby tree, and continue writing his own book for an hour or so, before vanishing away.

Making his way towards a tree, Naruto began the annoying task of removing the weights, one by one, they weren't as heavy as Lee's from the preliminaries, but they did make a heavy " **THUD!** " When he threw them against the bottom of the tree, since the weights annoy him.

Stretching his arms out, now feeling lighter, Naruto groaned in bliss, "DAMN THAT'S BETTER! I know Pervy-sage told me that them weights were to help me, but still..."

Once done with his complaining, Naruto moved towards the weights, shifting them to one-side and placing himself next to them, taking a relaxing exhale of breath, Naruto blinked his eyes a few times, getting them to focus a bit, lifting his hand he saw a seal that Jiraiya drew for him, it wasn't anything special just something for him to keep his things in, along with the book that Jiraiya told him to write in, it wasn't anything like the old perv's Make Out books, just something to train his mind with, at least that's what Jiraiya told him, but knowing the dirty old man, Jiraiya would probably be hoping for an Icha Icha type book, once it's finished he'd prove Jiraiya wrong by letting him read it, when it's finished.

Taking his book out, Naruto began writing, letting himself get caught in the factional story he was enjoying writing about, " _Hey, as long as I enjoy the story, I'm sure everyone else who'll read it will as well, if I want to show it to anyone, besides Pervy-Sage!_ " The teen thought to himself, losing himself to his book.

Never noticing a slight creaking underneath him, that is until it was too late, "WHHHHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Throwing his hands in the air out of instinct, Naruto ended up landing on his back, his legs in the air, on the surprisingly cold metal floor, his eyes squinting from the painful landing, that is until his book landed smack dab in the middle of his face, right on the spine of the book, causing him to yelp in pain, the book opening, covering his face with the pages, causing him to groan more.

Lifting his head up, causing the book to fall onto his chest, Naruto rubbed his face from the impact of the book, though when his hand touched the floor to help him to sit up, "Dah! That's cold, and what the hell!? where the hell am I!?"

Looking around he finds himself in a cave, looking around, the place was cool and by the looks of things there has more areas to explore, since the cave slopes down and it was dark he couldn't see the end of the cave.

Naruto, being curious, plans to himself, "Oh man, this cave is awesome, I've gotta have a look around!" Since traveling with Jiraiya made him curious about everything, mostly the spy stuff, he was still respectful towards women, Tsunade and Sakura's strength being the obvious reason why.

So Naruto got up, grabbed a branch, took out his first aid box, thanks to Jiraiya talking him into getting one, wrapped some bandages around it, splashed a little cleaning alcohol on it and lit it up, again, thanks to Jiraiya, he had a touch but didn't want to waste the batteries, and started making his way down the slope.

It felt like hours, grabbing hand holds, watching both footing and his head, using his chakra since it was a little slippery, but really it was more or less 30 minutes.

After 5 minutes of this he ends up on level ground, but instead of it being mud or rocks on the floor, it was carved stone bricks, the type you see in castles, lifting his touch out of the opening higher, he sees a corridor pathway. (A.N. As an example look up Warrior Within Time Portals before you enter the portal chamber, that's the best description I can think of, plus I think the whole thing looks cool.)

As he looks around, he sees an opening farther ahead, having water falling in front of the entryway, almost like a waterfall indoors.

Looking around it, trying to see if there was a way to get through without getting wet, it took a few minutes, but there was no way.

Sighing to himself, he closes his eyes and walks through, it was like a cold shower, shaking his head, opening his eyes, he had an annoyed expression on his face, throwing the now damp torch away, he ruffles his hands through his hair to get rid of some water.

He looks around, thinking it would be dark, but instead there was a golden glow, just bright enough to see but still leave shadows.

Looking for where the glow was he sees it was on the floor, snaking from one side of the room to the other, following it he see's the end of it spiraling, kinda like the spiral on the back of his orange jacket only gold on yellow, though there was something in the center at the end of the spiral.

Moving towards it he sees a golden pedestal in the centre of the spiral, being curious, he moves towards it, getting close, he see's a couple of objects on a golden pedestal.

Being the type of guy he is, Naruto moved towards them, on the pedestal was a strange, golden device. (A.N. Legendary Silver Morpher, too many functions to describe.)

Picking the item up, wanting to get a closer look at them, Naruto never noticed a slight pull on a certain fox's chakra.

 **Mindscape**

Inside Naruto's mind, was a giant gate, in that gate, sealed until Naruto passes on, is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the reason for everyone in Konoha to ignore Naruto for the first 13 odd years of his life, was at this moment, sleeping.

That is until something was taking it's chakra, " **Hmm!? What is that, whatever it is let's see if you can handle THIS AMOUNT OF MY CHAKRA!** "

With that said, the mighty beast released a powerful blast of it's chakra against the drain, causing a sudden rush of power, never knowing what effects it might have caused.

 **Real World**

As soon as Naruto felt Kyuubi's chakra blast against his hand, throwing him back slightly where he lands on his behind.

Once fully sitting up, the item before him was amazing, it was still the same device, only this time it was glowing, almost like it was fully recharged.

At the moment, it was hovering in the air, spinning slowly with a golden glow to it.

Naruto was awestruck, he didn't realise what was going on, his mind was shut down to everything around him, he didn't even realised he was standing back up and his hand was slowly reaching out towards the item, until it was too late.

The moment he grabbed the device, a bright flash blinded him, then enveloped him, before anything else, the light vanished without a trace, as well as Naruto.

 **Void**

During the "trip" through the void, Naruto was unconscious, but somehow a strange armoured suit was on him, protecting him from the void. (A.N. Super Megaforce Silver.)

 **Unknown Forest**

At the moment it was night and at the edge of the forest, a tear in space appeared in mind air.

Out of the tear a human shaped figure was "spat" out of it, hitting against the ground, which inadvertently woke the person up, who was now laying on the ground, face down.

Due to him hitting the ground, it jolted him awake, groaning in discomfort, like he ended up being thrown around. ( A.N. If anyone's been on an Aerotrim then you can understand.)

At the moment, he was blinking his eyes, not that you can see them through the helmet.

" **RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAARRRR!** "

Suddenly a roar sounded out, his eyes returning focus and his stomach no longer aching, jumping up Naruto looked towards where the sound came from.

What he saw shocked him slightly, as two teens about his age, one seems to be wearing strange hairy thermals, along with an adult woman, all three were running away from a giant, who's head was that of a bull.

Seeing the woman trip, Naruto, being who he is, rushes over "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Deciding to use the element of surprise by using the same kick as the two Green Beasts of Konoha, somehow sending the bull-man flying away into a roll.

Turning towards the shocked trio, Naruto yells towards them, "GO NOW, I'LL KEEP THIS THING OCCUPIED!" Thankfully because of the suit and morpher, Naruto can now speak and understand the English language, but he doesn't realise it at the moment.

The three rushed away, hoping to get help from the place they were going to in order to help the person in the strange outfit.

Naruto was keeping his eyes on the bull-man, not knowing what it's name is, the beast was getting ready to charge, which it did, running towards Naruto, wanting to impale Naruto on one of his horns.

But before that, Naruto runs towards the monster as well, as they got close to each other, Naruto used the Minotaur's head as a stepping, flying over the back of the monster, causing the beast to try and turn around, but due to the momentum it became unbalanced, toppling over.

Naruto turned around, his hand behind him, watching the monster get back up, subconsciously Naruto ends up summoning a strange gold and silver trident.

Having no idea where it came from, Naruto figured the best thing for him to do was to forget about it for now and use the weapon.

The Minotaur began charging again, when it got close Naruto jumped into the air and started slashing at the monster, causing sparks and explosions to come off the monster, causing it damage, slowly weakening the monster, getting behind it, Naruto, somehow using the trident like a natural, slashed and stabbed the back of the Minotaur, weakening the monster even more.

Jumping away, Naruto saw the Bull-man, struggling to turn around to face Naruto, the young teen's eyes glazed over slightly, lifting the trident, Naruto made the weapon shift into it's strongest form, using it to finish the monster off once and for all. (A.N. I've not seen Megaforce so I'm not sure how Orion fights or uses his weapon.)

The monster began to fall forward, as soon as it's body touched the floor, it exploded, leaving behind golden dust that disappears in the wind.

During the fall, the students of camp half-blood, along with the mortal mother, managed to see the end of the Minotaur, every single one of them surprised that someone managed to defeat such a monster on their own.

Unfortunately for Naruto, the whole fight was mostly him using adrenaline, wanting to protect the people from the monster, now, at this time, he was exhausted because of his travel and fighting a giant bull-man, so, he did the only thing he could at the moment, he collapsed to his knees and falls forward, ending up unconscious again, his suit vanishing completely.

Leaving the students to wonder who he was and what's gonna happen now that he's here.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, DSG's idea for a possible one-shot, he also asks it to be a harem with Thalia, Annabeth, Clarisse, Silena, Bianca, Zoe and possibly Hestia and maybe H** **ecate be apart of the harem.**

 **He asks for other things, but I believe it's best to leave it up to someone who adopts is they're interested.**

 **This isn't my idea I'm just helping someone out.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Percy Jackson.** (Or Power Rangers.)


End file.
